Warriors: the time of the lily,cinder and scorch
by Miki girl
Summary: Lilykitwas running through the forest when she ran into Thunderclan's medicine catJayfeather. Now she forgets her past and moves on with her clan. But what happens when a rogue joins the clan and Lilypaw loves a cat from a differant clan?
1. the time of the lily: the clan

Thunderclan:

Leader: Silverstar- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: none

Deputy: Krestelshine- silver and white spotted she-cat with amber-green eyes

Apprentice: none

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- pale gray tom with blue eyes, is blind

Medicine cat apprentice: Lilypaw- small young tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes

Warriors:

Oceansong: black and orange she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Volewhisker- dark brown tom

Apprentice: Riverpaw

BrightTree- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Gorsepaw

Silvershadow- oddly spotted silver tom with green eyes

Apprentice: none

Cloudface- white and creamy gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Autumnleaf- creamy white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Starlingpaw

Graystorm- gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice: none

Ravenshadow- white and black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: none

Shadowfog- pitch black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: none

Bluebelly- blue pelted she-cat with light amber-gray eyes

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Flowerpelt- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Morningpaw

Wintersong- white she-cat with light lavender eyes

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Specklepad- oddly spotted golden tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: none

Swiftriver- black she-cat

Apprentice: Windpaw

Fishpelt- light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Apprentices:

Gorsepaw- orange and black she-cat with amber eyes

Mentor: BrightTree

Windpaw- gray tom with light blue-gray eyes

Mentor: Swiftriver

Starlingpaw- creamy light brown and dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Mentor: Autumnleaf

Rabbitpaw- white with a little bit of black she-cat and amber eyes

Mentor: Cloudface

Morningpaw-small brown tabby she0cat with amber eyes

Mentor: Flowerpelt

Willowpaw- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Mentor: Oceansong

Spottedpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Mentor: Fishpelt

Ripplepaw- blue pelted tom with a black tail and gray-green eyes

Mentor: Wintersong

Riverpaw- light gray tabby tom with light amber eyes

Mentor: Volewhisker

Queens:

Poppytail- light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: none

Birchtail- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: none

Mistpelt- silver and tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: none

Kits:

Spotkit- orange and black she-cat with amber eyes

Mother: Poppytail

Silverkit- silver tabby tom with amber-green eyes

Mother: Birchtail

Leafkit- dark tabby with white paws

Mother: Mistpelt

Graykit- gray and white tom with green-amber eyes

Mother: Mistpelt

Elders:

Stoneface- elderly silver tom with amber eyes. Oldest cat in Thunderclan


	2. Prolouge

The young small 6 moon old she-cat ran through the forest. She jumped over a small creek then raced through the bushes in till she ran into a pale gray tom with blue eyes.

"Hey!" the tom spat.

"I'm sorry but I'm being chased by these mean cats." The she-cat panted.

"Follow me." The gray tom said as he padded away. The she-cat followed and soon they came upon a camp with clan cats. The tom trotted through the tunnel way into the camp with the she-cat following then he lead her to a den filled with herbs.

"Sit down and tell me everything." The tom said as he sat down. The she-cat sat down and blinked her blue eyes.

"My mother and my brother and me…we were taking a walk when these big mean cats came and attacked us…" the she-cat felt tears come to her blue eyes and she started trembling. "They killed my mother and my brother."

The pale gray tom looked at her with his own blue eyes.

"What is your name?" the she-cat looked up at the tom. She was covered with mud so she must look like a brown tabby she-cat with soulful blue eyes.

"My name is Lilykit…I'm 6 moons old." Lilykit said.

"I am Jayfeather. I am Thunderclan's medicine cat." The gray tom replied, "I had a dream that a soulful blue eyed cat would come to Thunderclan and help us when our darkest hour arrives. Could you be that cat? What is the colour of your eyes young one?"

Lilykit looked at Jayfeather,

"Mine are blue like yours." Lilykit stared at the blue eyed tom. Somehow she knew he was blind.

"You might be that one. Come I will talk to Silverstar about what to do with you." Jayfeather said as he trotted out of the medicine cat den with Lilykit following. The other cats stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Jayfeather lead her into another den with a silver tabby she-cat lying down.

"Hello Jayfeather." The she-cat meowed.

"Silverstar." Jayfeather dipped his head. "I found this 6 moon old she-cat out in our territory. Her mother and brother were killed by other cats. She may be the one." Jayfeather added.

"You may decide what to do with her if you think she is the one." Silverstar said. Jayfeather flicked his ear.

"She shall become my apprentice if she accepts that role then we shall find out in due time." Silverstar blinked her green eyes then nodded.

"Very well then Jayfeather," Jayfeather stood up then trotted back to his den with Lilykit right behind him. Lilykit looked at the other cats as they walked by them.

they walked to the medicine cat den where they sorted through herbsfor the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 1

The young small 6 moon old she-cat ran through the forest. She jumped over a small creek then raced through the bushes in till she ran into a pale gray tom with blue eyes.

"Hey!" the tom spat.

"I'm sorry but I'm being chased by these mean cats." The she-cat panted.

"Follow me." The gray tom said as he padded away. The she-cat followed and soon they came upon a camp with clan cats. The tom trotted through the tunnel way into the camp with the she-cat following then he lead her to a den filled with herbs.

"Sit down and tell me everything." The tom said as he sat down. The she-cat sat down and blinked her blue eyes.

"My mother and my brother and me…we were taking a walk when these big mean cats came and attacked us…" the she-cat felt tears come to her blue eyes and she started trembling. "They killed my mother and my brother."

The pale gray tom looked at her with his own blue eyes.

"What is your name?" the she-cat looked up at the tom. She was covered with mud so she must look like a brown tabby she-cat with soulful blue eyes.

"My name is Lilykit…I'm 6 moons old." Lilykit said.

"I am Jayfeather. I am Thunderclan's medicine cat." The gray tom replied, "I had a dream that a soulful blue eyed cat would come to Thunderclan and help us when our darkest hour arrives. Could you be that cat? What is the colour of your eyes young one?"

Lilykit looked at Jayfeather,

"Mine are blue like yours." Lilykit stared at the blue eyed tom. Somehow she knew he was blind.

"You might be that one. Come I will talk to Silverstar about what to do with you." Jayfeather said as he trotted out of the medicine cat den with Lilykit following. The other cats stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Jayfeather lead her into another den with a silver tabby she-cat lying down.

"Hello Jayfeather." The she-cat meowed.

"Silverstar," Jayfeather dipped his head. "I found this 6 moon old she-cat out in our territory. Her mother and brother were killed by other cats. She may be the one." Jayfeather added.

"You may decide what to do with her if you think she is the one." Silverstar said. Jayfeather flicked his ear.

"She shall become my apprentice if she accepts that role then we shall find out in due time." Silverstar blinked her blue eyes then nodded.

"Very well then Jayfeather," Jayfeather stood up then trotted back to his den with Lilykit right behind him. Lilykit looked at the other cats as they walked by them.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please meet under High rock for a clan meeting." Silverstar yowled. The other cats came over and sat in front of the High rock.

"Today we have Spotkit, Graykit, Leafkit and Silverkit who will train to become warriors." Silverstar said, "We also have a new cat that will be joining our clan."

While Silverstar was talking, Lilykit had begun grooming her pelt. Instead of looking like a dark brown she-cat she now looked like a light tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Spotkit, Graykit, Leafkit, Silverkit and Lilykit please come forward." Silverstar meowed. Lilykit raced up to the front with the other kits.

"Spotkit in till you earn your warrior name you shall be called Spotpaw." Silverstar looked at the warriors. "Graystorm shall be your mentor."

A big fluffy gray tom came forward and touched noses with the little orange and black she-cat then they both sat down with the others.

"Silverkit in till you earn your warrior name you shall be called Silverpaw." Silverstar said

"Leafkit in till you earn your warrior name you shall be called Leafpaw. Shadowfog shall be your mentor." A black tom with blue eyes came up and both he and the dark tabby she-cat with white paws touched noses.

"Graykit in till you earn your warrior name you shall be called Graypaw. Silvershadow shall be your mentor." A silver tabby tom came forward and touched noses with a gray and white tom.

"Silverstar I would like to take the newcomer Lilykit as my apprentice." Jayfeather meowed. Silverstar flicked her tail

"Very well then Jayfeather. Lilykit in till you become a full medicine cat you shall be called Lilypaw May Starclan light your path always."

"I know you are all wondering why I did not give a mentor to Silverpaw. This is because two of our apprentices are ready to become warriors.

"Morningpaw, Rabbitpaw, please step forward." A small brown tabby she-cat and a white she-cat with a little bit of black stepped forward.

"Morningpaw and Rabbitpaw, You have both trained long and hard to become warriors. From this day forward you shall be called Morningbreeze and Rabbitfur. The welcomes you both." The clan cats chanted the new warriors and apprentices names.

"Morningbreeze you shall be Silverpaw's mentor." Morningbreeze, Lilypaw saw was the small dark tabby she-cat. Morningbreeze stepped forward and touched noses with Silverpaw.

"The meeting is now over." And with that Silverstar leaped down. The cats congratulated the cats that had become apprentices and warriors. A gray tom with gray-blue eyes trotted over to Lilypaw.

"Congratulations Lilypaw. My name is Windpaw." Lilypaw dipped her head.

"Lilypaw!" Jayfeather called to the tortoiseshell apprentice. Lilypaw trotted over to her new mentor where they studied about herbs for the rest of the day.


	4. Author's Note

Due to that I'm visiting my family, I will not be updating as much as there is no internet connection where I am...Sorry for the inconvenience. I will keep writing though! Then when I'm back there will be a overload of updating all my stories! Again I'm so, so, so, so sorry ;'(

With love to you all 3

-Miki girl


End file.
